Durmiendo al final
by 30 seconds to nirvana
Summary: Un encuentro. Una mision. Exceso de sentimientos. Guerreras Urano y Neptuno del Silver Millenium tiene que entrenar y enfrentarse contra la Oscuridad que se avecina. Una historia inspirada en el doujinshi "Narcisse Noir". Planeo dejarlo como un solo capitulo, todo depende si la audiencia quiere que siga.


Hola chavales.

Esta es una historia que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza cada vez que escucho la cancion Saturn de la banda Sleeping at Last.

No suelo escribir historias pero creo que esta vale la pena publicarla. Esta basada en el doujinshi "Narcisse Noir"

Pienso dejarlo como un solo capitulo pero depende de su reaccion para ver si continuo.

Espero lo disfruten y haganme saberlo.

P.S. Por cierto no soy dueña de absolutamente nada. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

Soledad. El aire sopló lentamente sus túnicas. Su corto cabello se estremeció colocando pequeños mechones en su cara, cubriendo sus ojos oliva. Arena se movía creando ondas en las dunas; la huella del viento en la ausencia. Un guerrero examinaba cada grano de arena con esos ojos oliva.

Lo sentía; la soledad. Era cómoda y habitual, de cierta forma mórbida era amigable. Respiraciones tranquilas de pronto subieron el ritmo cuando Haruka sintió que el viento traía consigo noticias inquietantes. Su mano cubierta en guantes blancos postrada a sus lados se dirigió hacia su espada envainada en el cinturón de su cadera.

Un sentimiento extraño. Haruka volteó rápidamente con espada en mano lista para atacar cuando sus movimientos acabaron tan rápido como empezaron.

"Princesa", dijo Haruka arrodillándose súbitamente con ojos abiertos en una cara que no se podía ver por su forma de honrar a la figura en frente de ella. "El viento me alertó de algo. No sabía cuál era el peligro. Espero me perdone".

Una mano se postró en su hombro y al alzar la cabeza una sonrisa pura se postraba en la cara de esperanza. "No hay de qué disculparse, Haruka" dijo con una mirada de paz mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano pidiendo al guerrero alzarse. "Tu instinto te lo advertió." Haruka se alzó tranquilamente mientras guardaba su espada en su funda. "Y es tu instinto el que necesito"

Incrédulamente, Haruka asintió y escucho el comando que su princesa Serenity le explicó.

Pisó arena de nuevo, como siempre. Sin embargo; no era igual. La arena no era tan caliente, era húmeda, las huellas de sus pasos desvanecían con absorción. A su lado estaba uno de los paisajes más singulares que haya visto. Era lo que los libros describían como "mar". Relámpagos de azul ondeando junto con el viento, miles de tonalidades de azul se convertían en uno mientras el Sol usaba el manto como espejo.

Haruka bajó su guardia para observar lo que este paisaje le proporcionaba. Sentía algo en el aire; un olor distinto, salino que se incrustaba en sus poros relajando su cuerpo.

De repente una burbuja explotó en el mar, después otra y otra hasta que miles lo hicieron al mismo tiempo creando espuma.

Haruka no pudo reaccionar. Su cuerpo paralizado solo pudo observar como de la espuma salía una mujer con el cabello del color del mar. Era un espejismo. Era una fantasía. La espuma formó un contorno, un vestido verde que se pegaba a las curvas de la mujer con piel blanca como la espuma.

Sus dos rodillas cayeron en la arena. Haruka no entendía que es lo que pasaba. Tanta belleza. Qué raro y extraño es el siquiera existir. Su boca abierta intentaba tragar aliento.

La mujer seguía caminando, flotando en el mar. Con la espuma lentamente evaporándose. Sus ojos azules llenos de una quietud intriga observaron al guerrero. Sus miradas se conectaron.

El agua salada tocó las rodillas de Haruka que se situaban en la arena. Viento y agua se unieron en uno solo.

"Urano, yo supongo" dijo la mujer con tranquilidad. Haruka asintió. "Serenity me explicó que vas a prepararme. Yo también lo siento. La oscuridad se acerca. Si tan solo lo hubiera visto antes". Dijo la mujer acercando su mano hacia su cadera donde colgaba un artefacto aguamarina con el símbolo de Neptuno.

El guerrero entendió entonces quién era esta criatura y su sorpresa terminó. Ella es otra guerrera. Ella es su misión.

Una pequeña sonrisa se colocó en sus labios llena de incredulidad y de alguna forma arrepentimiento por haber actuado de la forma en que lo hizo. Un guerrero no se puede permitir bajar la guardia.

"Milady Neptuno" Haruka se alzó. Una rodilla alzada antes de la otra. Su cabeza bajo y subió delicadamente con un gesto para mostrar cortesía. Su capa y su túnica se movieron con su movimiento precipitado.

"Estoy aquí para convertirla en una guerrera". Ojos verdes se conectaron con azules. Toda la fascinación en los ojos verdes desvaneció en un telón de honor. "La oscuridad se acerca y vamos a evitarla".


End file.
